This invention relates generally to golfing accessories and relates more particularly to a protective attachment for a golf cart.
The type of golf cart with which this invention is concerned includes a rear compartment into which a golf bag and clubs are positioned during use of the cart. Commonly, the rear compartment of the cart is uncovered, even if the cart includes a top section for covering the seating compartment of the cart. Hence, the golf bag and clubs positioned in the rear compartment of the cart are unprotected from weather precipitation, such as rainfall. Inasmuch as the golfer's grip on his clubs, and hence his game, can be adversely effected if the grips of his clubs become wet, it would be desirable to provide means for protecting his bag and clubs from weather precipitation while the bag and clubs are positioned in the rear compartment of a golf cart.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachment for the rear compartment of a golf cart for protecting a golf bag and clubs positioned therein from weather precipitation, such as rainfall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an attachment having a covering section which can be selectively moved into and out of an operative condition at which the rear compartment of the cart is covered by the covering section.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such an attachment which is easily attached to and detached from a golf cart.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an attachment which is durable and uncomplicated in structure and effective in operation.